


273. False gold

by Milana16



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Golden Pair - Freeform, M/M, not this fandom, random drabble, wait, welcome to the Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that is gold does not glitter...and they know it the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	273. False gold

The medals they won weren’t gold, neither was the cup; golden racquet was actually from plastic, and the rings on their fingers were the fake gold, since none of them could afford anything more expensive.  
What was gold for sure, though, consisted of bright smiles, sunset talks, revision for matches, silly ropes training, used up trainers and racquet guts; it also possessed sweat, frustration, heavy breathing, losing and winning; it had a warmth behind you, and arm on the shoulder whenever it was needed.  
Their relationship is the only thing they will never call ‘false’. The Gold, however, managed to remain.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people probably read it on FF.net, as I posted that firstly (actually, secondly-first was my lj) there, but then I decided to transfer some of my works here, where I myself read some of the most wonderful GP fics. The number comes from the prompt number in the Helios the Dragon (or 500prompts challenge) on LiveJournal (it's no longer very active, unfortuantely, but I stole their table anyway :P) and the title of the work is actually the prompt name. Since I'm going on a posting rampage for the works that are already done (only unbetaed for most part :/) I must state, that MOST of the titles that comes after the Number is the prompt, not the title of the work... (most of the time my titles are lame so I just replace them with a prompt) IF not, I state the prompt here, in the end Notes.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
